My angelic demon, a Prince of Tennis fanfic
by thecellocaseofdoom
Summary: A simple AkayaXOC which takes place in the match between Fujiko and Aka-chan. Hope you guys like it! Please read and review!


**Hey people! Okay, so this is just basically an AkayaXOC oneshot that takes place in the match between Fuji and Aka-chan. Hope you enjoy reading, minna! Please review... **

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh, I'm _sorry_, I didn't mean to hurt you,"

Liar.

My heart went out to Fuji Syusuke, the ball bouncing from his stomach. He was trying everything.

My boyfriend merely smirked and walked cockily back to his spot, without a single care in the world.

My _boyfriend_.

_Oh_, Akaya.

I don't understand. Was this really the same Akaya who caressed my forehead and kissed my cheek? Was this really the same Akaya who always wrapped me in a tender embrace regardless of what place we were in? This couldn't be Akaya...

I stared into his green eyes, normally so filled with mischief and laughter, now covered with a shade of blood red.

As I watched him play, the Akaya I knew was getting further and further from the Akaya I was seeing now.

Tears began trickling down my cheek, as I remembered _my_ Akaya, the one who didn't know how to spell 'blue' correctly. The one who could spend days playing with his PSP.

The one who confessed his love for me five days after we met...

*****

_"Eh, Cho-chan, can I talk to you for a second?" Akaya shuffled his feet, staring at the ground. A blush graced his cheeks. _

_"Sure Akaya," I smiled lightly at him and he blushed even harder. Maybe the boy was ill. _

_"You see...I kind of...well, you and I... and Niou-senpai told me to tell you before...the point is...well, I kind of really..." I laughed quietly. It was not every day you would see the Demon Ace of Rikkai so flustered. Maybe I should take after Niou and start lugging a camera around. _

_As Akaya tried to formulate a sentence, my eyes wandered over to the bush a few meters beside me. There seemed to be frantic conversation going on behind the bush. _

_Rolling my eyes, I spotted a silver ponytail, the familiar gleam of Yagyuu's glasses, a bushy head of red, the tip of a ballpen scribbling like mad, and a portion of what looked to be a black rock, but upon closer inspection was, in fact, Jackal's head, all hiding behind a large bush. _

_The morons. _

_"I LOVE YOU CHO-CHAN!" _

_"...Excuse me?" _

_******_

I had learned to love him, of course. How could I not? He was sweet, loving, albeit a bit mischievous and clueless when it came to the English language.

But now...

I had never watched him play, the reason being what I was seeing right now. The other Rikkai Regulars, especially Niou and Marui, had tried to keep me away from his games, scheduling a shopping spree with some of my girlfriends, or giving me the wrong place and the wrong time. Now I knew why.

Now I finally knew why.

How could he be so merciless? My chest heaved as I gripped the green mesh separating me from him. My heart went out to Fuji Syusuke, who was covered in bruises.

He winced as the ball Akaya shot at him forced him to bend his injured knee.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran.

I ran from the side of Akaya I didn't want to see, I ran from the demon inside of him, never noticing a pair of shocked green eyes follow me out of the court.

*****

"She was there and you never told me?!" I shouted, glaring at a wincing Marui.

"We didn't know Cho would be there, Akaya! She was supposed to be out of town until next week!" Niou defended, raising his arms.

My breathing was ragged. I couldn't believe what I had done. I sat down at the bench, a tight feeling in my chest.

She was crying. Cho had been crying.

I felt horrible.

What would she think of me now?

"Listen, Akaya. You can still fix things. Look for her, apologize, and she'll understand. Cho's a nice girl," Niou clamped a hand around my shoulder.

"What if she doesn't?"

*****

Sobs racked my body as I lay down on the grass in our place, the secluded corner behind a tree in the park.

I didn't understand. Was I afraid of him?

_No_, I realized. I could never be afraid of the person I loved too much.

Then why was I feeling so hurt?

Why would he keep a secret like that from me?

Suddenly, a rustling sound to my right alerted me of the presence of my boyfriend.

I turned away from him, refusing to meet his pleading eyes.

Gently, I felt him wrap his arms around me and hold me tight.

I made to push him away, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't push him away, no matter how hard I tried, because the fact that I loved him remained.

"Cho," he whispered. His breathing was ragged. I wondered if he had been crying.

I turned my face away from him, a silent sob issuing from me.

"Cho, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to see that. I know I acted like a complete moron and I know you're hurt but please- please, just listen to me," Akaya murmured, rubbing the small of my back gently.

I was silent, waiting for him to continue.

"The reason I didn't want you attending my games is because I'm a different person on the court, Cho. There's this demon inside of me that just takes over me whenever I play tennis, and I can't control it. I'm not myself anymore, and I didn't want you seeing that. I thought maybe I could keep that part of me from you, so that you wouldn't be scared of me. I love you too much," Akaya mused and another sob racked my body.

"I should apologize too," I sniffed. "I got scared too easily,"

"Am I forgiven?" He asked, smiling at me.

"I...don't know," I admitted finally looking up at Akaya's green orbs. Eyes pleading, he wiped the tears from my chestnut brown eyes.

There was silence for a few minutes, only broken by my occasional hiccup.

"You can just kiss me already, you know." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright then,"

I smiled as I felt warm lips on mine.

He was _my_ angelic demon, after all.

* * *

**Aw... hope you guys liked my fic! Anyways, review and thanks for reading, minna!**

**_~Miyu_  
**


End file.
